


When did it go wrong?

by wolf_lover



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_lover/pseuds/wolf_lover
Summary: Tony stood at the top of the avengers tower. His chest bare for the world to see his right hand was resting on top of his Arc Reactor. "Why did everyone leave?", Tony thought.





	1. Tony Stark

 

Tony stood at the top of the avengers tower. His chest bare for the world to see his right hand was resting on top of his Arc Reactor. "Why did everyone leave?", Tony thought.   

He hadn't seen Pepper in almost a year.  They were such great friends and lovers at one point. But she wanted children but he couldn’t give her them. He was sterile. He tried his best for there relationship. She was okay at first but she wanted more but he couldn't give her that so she left. She said they still could be friends; They were friends  for a while. But now she only contacts him when it involves the company. He had seen her on the news and the tabloids but that’s it. Where did it al gone wrong between them? 

Rhodey his best friend since college  The brother he wished he had. Lost is legs because of him. Due to one stupid mistake. Why did he drag Rhodey in to this. He never sees Rhodey now a days .He only saw Rhodey when he fixes his prosthetic leg braces to help him walk. That was over a month ago. He hadn't seen him since. 

Steve the person he admired since he was a kid. The person he looked at like a brother. Betrayed him for Bucky.  Steve almost killed Tony when he used his shield to smash the Arc Reactor that was in his suit that was linked toi his Arc Reactor in his chest. He sometimes can still feel the shield smashing on  his chest. Tony stroke his Arc Reactor in remembrance. He still had nightmares about it. 

Hawkeye he hadn't seen him since "the civil war'' ended. Hawkeye didn't trust him  the minute his side was put into prison due to Ross but Hawkeye said it was his fault due to him building the prison. Didn't Hawkeye understand that his hands were tied behind his back at that moment. That he couldn't due anything. 

Natasha, the black widow the spy of the team. Betrayed him not once but twice. The first time was when she let Bucky and Steve escape the fight at the airport. The second time was when she spied on him all those years for Fury. She wasn’t his real friend.  The things he told her in private in total trust. Were all told to fury. Friday found all the files about him in a private server that was Fury's. 

Wanda, The scarlet witch. Didn't trust him from the beginning .Since her family was killed beecause of his weapons in the past. He could understand that. She messed with his mind. He could get it over with for the team. They didn't hate each other but the don't like each other either. So they compromise that they both tolerated each other for the sake of the team.  

"But were is the team now?" Thought Tony. 

Thor, The God Of Thunder. He hadn't seen the god since the Ultron accident. He left the moment he could. The last thing he heard about the God Of Thunder was that Jane broke up with him for another man. 

Vision,  the fusion between Ultron and Jarvis. The AI only helped him at the airport. But the moment he could he ran to the scarlet witch. Because he had some affection for her. They were just colleges not friends. 

Peter Parker, aka Spiderman. He had almost got him killed. What was he thinking bringing in a teenager to the fight. He had send Peter home to heal his wounds  from the fight and had asked from Aunt may to keep him updated on Peter. But he hadn't heard of them in nearly six months. He checked on them to see if they were alright. They were happy and fine. Peter did great in school. But he hadn't had the time to visit "Uncle" Tony. 

Bruce His science buddy. His dearest friend. The man he loved, he regretted right now that he never told Bruce he loved him. All the time he could have been happy together was lost now. He hadn't seen him since he left for Africa. He helped Bruce were he could via the internet. So he could be a bit more  comfortable in his travels. He didn’t think Bruce now it from him. But he would have done everything for Bruce. But now its to late. 

Jarvis, The AI he Built and helped grow until he was the best "person" he could have been. The Ai he saw as a loved one. Jarvis His son in all but blood. The son he wished he could have had. He lost him due to a stupid mistake. He saw on his servers the fight Jarvis had given to not be destroyed by Ultron. The damage Jarvis took was too great to bring him back. When he searched for jarvis for days on his server. He found one last message Jarvis left. Before he died at the hands of Ultron. Jarvis wrote, "Sir …   Tony you gave me a great life. …. You treated me like a human being, like family. ..... Thank you for everything …. Father." The message was damaged at some points. But he had fixed it.  

He shut himself away for a month when he saw  the last message. He grieved for his son. And he still does he will never forget Jarvis. 

Tony Looked back at all the memories he had with his friends, comrades, his son, family and almost lover. And asks himself were did it all go wrong? He looks one more time back at the skyline of New York and walks back inside. Slowly walking through his tower seeing all the memories he had with the team, with Bruce and with Jarvis.   

Smiling with tears in his eyes he stopped at his destination. His lab, the place Jarvis came online for the very first time. 

He sat at his desk were he could see Jarvis last message blinking across the screen. He looked back down at his bare chest were he could see his Arc Reactor shining blue. The same colour he thought Jarvis eyes would have been were he human. He sat like that for a minute. Then slowly his right hand came up and began stroking the Arc Reactor thinking back to all the happy memories he had with Jarvis . 

When Tony's head lifted and his eyes saw Jarvis Message. He made his decision. His righthand that was still stroking the arc reactor suddenly gripped it tight and gave it a twist. He then pulled it slowly from his chest and raised it until it was right before his face. He looked at it with a sombre look. 

He slowly raised his left hand too the exposed wires of the arc reactor. He griped the wires tight and gave it a small pull. He pulled them out with a gasp. With trembling hands he puts down the Arc Reactor on his desk. He slowly leaned back in his chair until his back hit the back of the seat.  

Tony closed his eyes with a bitter smiled and thought "I'm sorry." 

 


	2. Bruce Banner and Friday

Friday's POV 

 

FRIDAY knew something was wrong when her boss stood at the top of the avengers tower with his chest bare.   
She also knew  that she couldn't help him. So she searched for the nearest avenger through their phones.   
Surprisingly the nearest avenger was Mr. Banner. The last time she checked on him for  Sir he was in Africa. Helping the people there who've been hit by an earthquake.  

When she turned her attention back on the boss. She saw that he was walking trough the avengers floor. When she tried to call the boss to have his attention, he didn't respond.  

Friday was starting to get desperate so she  tried to call Mr. Banner's stark-phone.   
The call went luckily over.   
"Hello, Tony is this you?", Mr. Banners voice said cheerfully.    
"I'm sorry but this is Friday ,sir's AI. "Friday answered apologetic .   
"Is everything alright with Tony?" Bruce asked worried.   
"Sir's not all right he's walking around the tower with this dazed look on his face  and he wont answer me." Friday replied panicky.   
She could hear trough the phone that  Mr. Banner was starting to run  " I'm two blocks east from the tower. Where is Tony now?",  Bruce said hurried.   
   
"Sir's walking to his private elevator.", Friday answered a bit more calmly.   
"Try to slow the elevator down a bit so I have more time to get there on time ." Bruce said panicky. 

Friday heard people shouting through the phone  at Mr. Banner when she answered, the elevator will slow down the moment will step in it Mr. Banner    
She focused back on sir and saw he was just entering the elevator.   
She slowed the elevator down as slow as possible without sir noticing it.   
"I'm inside the tower ."she heard Bruce say through the phone.  

She typed an email for the receptionist to let Mr. Banner trough without any problem; At the same moment she let Mr. Banner know that he could walk to the elevator behind the receptionist's desk. 

"Mr. Banner Sir has arrived at his lab", Friday said "Sir's sitting at his desk staring at his screen 

Bruce's POV. 

"Friday how long will it take to take me down to Tony's lab?" Bruce asked worried. He found it strange the hulk was silent in the back of his mind while at the same time his heartbeat was trough the roof.  

He heard the hulk rumble quietly "Help tinman." 

"Mr. Banner "Friday said scared and panicky at the same time. "Sir is taking his arc reactor out". 

Friday take me to Tony as fast as possible he said with a loud voice.  Bruce felt the speed of the elevator increase.  

A few moments later the elevator doors opened. Bruce stepped quickly out of the elevator and ran as fast as he could to Tony. 

What he saw brought tears in his eyes he saw Tony siting on his chair with the arc reactor laying next to him on the desk.  

Bruce put the arc reactor back in his place and then  he waited until the arc reactor turned blue before releasing it. He waited  hoping that Tony would wake up. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
